Enemies or Lovers
by Minami Yuri
Summary: Flaky and Flippy are both expert assassins who work at the town across the border ( they both don't know the others identity ) They both hated each other but what happens when Flaky suddenly got captured by Flippy and her identity was discovered. Will Flippy kill her? or does he have better plans in mind? humanized version
1. Chapter 1: Black Angel

**A/N: **woohoo! A new story! My friend asked me to make a story with a lot of sequels so say hello to Book 1! I hope you all enjoy this story especially you ( the one who requested for it )

**Disclaimer: **sadly, Htf is not mine

* * *

I smirked as I scraped my knife along the doors. I could hear his body shake and tremble, even his silent whimpers from the last cubicle. Seriously, hiding in a bathroom, how cliché. I stopped in front of one of the doors and peeked at the tiny hole " I've f-o-u-n-d you~ " I whispered making him panic. I grinned and kicked the door, he tried to run past me but I was able to grab hold of him " Tsk! Tsk! Such a bad boy, hiding from me… don't worry I don't work in toilets " I hit the back of his neck making him unconscious.

I giggled " I really love seeing things like this " A small bit of moon light shone through the bathroom window. It shone against my ponytailed hair and silver eyes, my petite body becoming visible in the dark. I carried the man on my back and smirked " time to start " I broke the window and started running on roofs above buildings, jumping through each one until I reached my desired location. I jumped inside an abandoned building where all my items are prepared.

I tied the man to a chair and duck taped his mouth. I sat in one of the corners and stared at the door waiting for that person to come. The door slowly opened and the man I met yesterday appeared, two men were with him each carrying two big sports bags " enter… " they all quickly entered and closed the door behind them " h-here's what I promised you " I smirked and opened one of the bags, it was filled with hundred dollar bills.

" what do you want me to do? "

" torture him… I want to see it with my own eyes " his voice was shaky and he was sweating.

I giggled " I love an audience " I said as I light a candle on a table next to the unconscious man. " then , you wake him up " I said. He had one of his men wake him up, I laughed as I watched the man panic and look at the man next to him with rage and confusion, it was just all too confusing. I licked my favorite dagger, it had a black hilt and black blade, it was all pure black. I bought it to the candle then swayed it back in forth in front of him. " how should I start? " I said as I plunged my dagger in his right eye, he started gripping hard on the chair and he started shaking making him fall down with the chair.

" oops, my hand slipped " I laughed as I watch his other eye cry in pain. I fixed the chair and pulled the dagger out of his eye and watched him panic and cower in fear, his eyes filled with horror. I examined the man in front of me and noticed his tight gripping on the chair, I smirked " untie his hand and show them to me " the two men did as they are told. I placed the tip of my dagger to his chin and removed the duck tape on his mouth " let's play a game… if you won't scream in everything I do to your hands… I'll stop torturing you kay? " I said.

I hummed the tune of the incy wincy spider slowly which obviously scared the crap out of him. I held his two of his fingers and cut it off, I laughed evilly as I watched him bit his lip until blood started flowing.

I did the same to his other fingers as well as his toes, it was just hilarious. I couldn't stop myself from laughing " p-p-please… let me go… " he whispered. I glared at him and grabbed my pliers " open his mouth " I said, I was annoyed. They held his mouth open as I removed a few of his molars, I laughed as mouth gargled on his blood. I sighed and my pliers met with his tongue. I slowly pulled it out and watched him stare at me in horror " p-please, you can kill him now, I-I'm satisfied " I looked at the man who gave me the money and sighed.

" I wanted to play a bit more… oh well, good bye " I smirked and sliced his throat making blood gush out. Some of his blood staining my face, I decapitated him and threw the dead man's head to him " there… you wanted his head right? Enjoy your gift " I went to him and gave him a cut on his palm " this is a sign that I already killed for you… you can never request for me again and if anyone discovers about me or you, I'll come for your head " I whispered in his ear " this is a sign that you are soon to be my prey " I giggled as I threw daggers directly to the head of his men " get out… "

I laughed evilly as I watched him run in panic " it's almost time… " I grab the four sports bags and my tools. I brought out my hand grenade and threw it on the floor, I jumped to the other building and went to the roof, I ran as I continued on laughing " boom " I said and the building suddenly exploded. I went inside one of the buildings to hide from the police, I quickly went inside one of the rooms and removed the wig that covered my dandruff infested spiky red hair. I stretched and started cleaning my supplies, I removed my clothes and took a bath.

I stared at myself in front of the mirror and removed my contact lenses, my silver eyes that sparkled was now a bright ruby red. I smiled and took a deep breath " Job well done Flaky " I burned my clothes in the bathroom and made sure to clean every single trace of me, I cleaned my supplies again and left it in the bathroom. I grabbed the sports bags and my dagger. As I got out of the building, I walked past dozens of people panicking and screaming at the building burning in front of them. I heard them all whispering and gossiping ' _she came! I just knew it… it must be her!... the black assassin! It's gotta be Black Angel! _' I heard them all say.

Black Angel was the nickname the CIA, the FBI, the Police, the Army, the Government, and all the others gave me after my first kill. Witnesses said that they thought they saw a huge black cat running around but it turned out to be a person, that's how I got the nickname since they said I was a girl, I am a girl though. I sighed and walked towards my van that was parked at the parking lot next to the convenience store. I placed the bags inside and walked back to the others.

I sat on the nearby bench and sighed " she did it again, didn't she? " I yelped when arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I giggled and kissed the cheek of my boyfriend " Henry, please don't surprise me like that "

" you're working today… " I said as he sat next to me

" it's my day off but it looks like my job just chases me everywhere " I laughed along with him

" … but when do you think she'll stop? That Black Angel? " I started trembling ( just pretending )

" who knows? Maybe when she duels to the death with the White Demon " he said with a chuckle

" you may be right " I said with a weak smile

" well, I gotta go… I'll see you at home… " He said as he winked at me making me giggle. He walked towards the now burnt building, I looked at the moon with a blank expression. ' _the White Demon _' I thought. The White Demon was said to be my equal, people say he was a man with silvery white hair thus the name, and he works almost the same pattern as mine, the only difference was after a short period of time those who made a deal with him will die by his hand. Of course, I hated this guy, people were supposed to be my plaything excluding Henry and Sunny but he just had to show up the same time as me.

I stared at the full moon and sighed, if only somebody made a deal for me to kill that guy my job would probably be easier than this. I stood up and took one last look at the building which was now being flooded by the CIA and the Police. I rode my van towards the beach and smiled as his mansion came to view. Not really a mansion it was just too big for only one man to live in. I made my way in with the key he gave me and made myself some coffee, I turned on the television and smiled as I listened to the news.

Red Cherry Hill was the perfect place for someone like me and _that _guy since this town wasn't like HTT and the people never panic that much with news like these since this town was considered the town of blood for some folks that is. I was about to take another sip of coffee when my eyes widened and the cup fell from my hands, I banged my fist on the table and gritted my teeth ' _that bastard! He really ticks me off! _' I whispered. We killed at the same time again, both persons are big shots and the same explosion ' _When I find out who he is… I'll kill him! _' I thought.

I turned the television off and cleaned the mess I made ' my head hurts ' I whispered as I caressed my forehead. I made my way to the room and changed my clothes with one of Henry's shirts, I was only wearing his huge shirt and my panties. I lied down on the bed and tried to fall asleep which didn't happened. I heard the knob on the door turn and I saw Henry come in " you're home early " I said. He sat next to me and sighed " that girl's just too good… " he said.

" it's been a year since her first kill and still no leads " he sighed and lied next to me " will you comfort me love? " I giggled and planted my lips on his and he entered his tongue in mine, we were now in a heated make up session. He was now on top of me slowly feeling the curves of my body as we kissed, he removed the huge shirt I was wearing revealing my bare chest " I thought I was supposed to please you? " I said with a giggle " sorry, I just can't help it " he chuckled.

He nibbled on my earlobe which made me moan, without realizing he squeezed one of my breasts with his hands which made me moan even louder. He trailed down to my neck and bit my sensitive skin giving me a hickey. I watched him remove his shirt, I smiled when I saw his huge biceps and six pack. His mouth around my tit and he started sucking on it, I threw my head back to the pillow as I gasped. He slowly moved his free hand to my wet panties " you're easily turned on aren't you? " he smirked. He was about to remove my panties when his phone rang. " damn! seriously! " he groaned " it's okay " I whispered in his ear.

He sat up as he grabbed his phone and answered the call with a stern voice. " what? You want me to check the other one this time? " I heard him say, I sighed and looked outside the balcony ' _why does __**that **__guy keep annoying me?! _' I thought. I heard Henry groan as he stood up " Flaky… I… " I smiled and hugged him " it's okay… I'll make sure you pay me back tomorrow " I winked making him chuckle. He kissed me before waving goodbye, I looked out the balcony and watched as his car slowly move farther and farther away. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist " that damn White Demon! " I said.

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight shone directly to my eyes. I groaned as I sat up and heard police cars outside, I quickly stood up and wore the shirt right next to me then I quickly ran outside. I watched as policemen and some CIA people got out of their cars " w-what's wrong? What are you all doing here? " I asked my voice and my body trembling. I was afraid for the two worst possibilities that kept running in my head to happen. Sunny slowly came closer to me, wearing her usual mature look. She placed her hand on my shoulder and tears slowly flowed from her eyes " Henry's dead… " she whispered.

My body stiffened, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped and my legs trembling. I slowly sat on the ground, the ring on my finger shone as the sunlight hit it. Sunny slowly crouched down and handed me a letter " we found this at the scene, the warehouse was intact and the body was left there… this letter was found on Henry, he was gripping on it " I quickly opened the letter and tears flowed through my eyes as I read it.

_Yo Flaky_

_Sorry it looks like I won't be able to pay you back and I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise to you the day I proposed to you. Hehe it looks like I won't make it to the wedding, you were right, my job got in the way again hehe. Sorry I won't be able to say goodbye or even be with you longer but… the moments we shared and that last night we had together are the greatest moments of my life._

_I love you Flaky… I will always love you… I pray that you will be able to move forward, I don't want to drag you down…_

_My will is behind our picture in the room, you and Sunny can read it together. It's funny I actually prepared for this hehe. Flaky, I know how strong you are so please protect my sister… she may seem strong but in the inside she's all tears haha. _

_Sorry I won't be able to see you in that gown you were so excited about… but I hope that someday, i'll be able to see you from the heavens._

_I don't have any regrets…_

_I really love you Flaky… keep moving on love_

I gripped the paper on my hands and cried out " why? Why does life do this to me?! We were so close! It was tomorrow, it was all suppose to happen tomorrow! Why?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! " I yelled. Sunny hugged me " please… don't yell anymore… or else brother's last words will go in vain " she said through tears. I hugged Sunny and held all my tears in, my whole body was shaking.

* * *

My tears flowed as I stared at Henry's grave, my tears were being concealed by the rain." he protects you until now… " I heard sunny say " it's as if he doesn't want anyone to see you cry " she forced a weak smile. I simply nodded and made a weak laugh " it's funny how our wedding day became his funeral… " My voice was trembling. " who did this? " Sunny looked at me " White Demon… I think that brother begged him not to destroy the building or his body … and for that letter, he was that kind of man after all... but still no clues were found about his location or identity " She said.

I sighed and gripped Henry's letter and will " even in his will… he wrote as if he knew he'll die " I said.

" he is a CIA Agent… it's unavoidable " She said as she hugged me.

" I was assigned to replace him… "

" please don't die… " I said. She simply nodded and walked away.

* * *

I drove my van to Henry's house and grabbed all my stuff, it was just too painful for me to live here. I took one last look at the house before driving back home to HTT, I lied down in bed and stared at the ceiling. I yelped when my phone suddenly rang, I slowly brought my disposable phone to my ear and answered, my eyes widened when I heard the voice from the other side, it was Sunny's voice.

" w-what? " I said

I could hear her crying and whimpering " p-please, k-kill White Demon… " she said through pants. " I don't care how much it costs me just please kill him " she said. I smirked and laughed like a madman which made her whimper " you don't need to pay just meet me and I'll do it " I said and quickly hang up the phone. I stood up and threw my dagger to the wall. I kept on laughing " I'm coming for you… White Demon "

* * *

**A/N: **phew! It took me all night to finish this! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: White Demon

**A/N: **Chapter 2 has made its appearance, last chapter we focused on Flaky, so now we will focus on everyone's favourite sadist and killer in HTF… Flippy/ Evil. To some of you who are asking, Flippy is totally aware of what Evil is doing. Now, without further ado… I present to you CHAPTER 2!

Thank you for the reviews and advice

* * *

~ Evil

I hummed a random tune as I sat in the corner, staring at nowhere, waiting for somebody to move me. I blinked twice when the moonlight suddenly shone on me, my silver hair shining against the moonlight, my black colored eyes becoming visible in the dark, as well as my clothes stained with the blood of the corpse lying in front of me, all the blood was now dry. The victim this time was a woman, a mother of a spoiled child who was in love with her father.

I sighed and played with my bowie knife, I was starting to get impatient. I heard the door open and footsteps slowly coming towards the center of the room where the body lay. I switched my gaze from the ceiling to the little girl and the tall man next to her, he was carrying a huge bag as if he was going to a year-long trip. "**you're late…**" I whispered. She simply giggled and motioned for the man to show the contents of the bag, it was full of hundred dollar bills, he threw it next to me.

"thank you for killing mama… she was in the way…" she said as she showed me her right arm. I walked towards her and crouched down to her level before I gave her my signature mark, an 'x' on the palm, after doing so, I threw my knife directly to the man's head which obviously killed him in an instant. "I'll see you soon…" she patted my head and ran happily out of the door. I simply chuckled '**kids these days are getting entertaining…**' I thought, I grabbed all my items and threw a grenade to the floor before leaving.

I stopped inside one of the buildings without anybody noticing me since they were all outside, panicking about the explosion. I entered one of the vacant rooms of the apartment and took a shower, I changed my clothes and stared at the mirror, my silver hair was now in a light green color, my black eyes were back to the usual shade of bright yellow. I cleaned all my tools as well as the room to remove all the trace or clues that will lead to me. I burned my clothes in the bathroom and left the room. I walked past dozens of people panicking and calling for help.

I sat at a nearby bench and watched the building burn, I smirked as I threw my head back. I stared at the full moon and my eyes slowly changed color, it was now emerald green.

~ Flippy

I stood up and my phone suddenly rang, I walked towards my car as I answered it.

"_what?_" I said with a stern voice, my and Evil's voice mixing with each other to avoid anyone noticing me.

"I'll pay 10 million… kill the CIA agent named Henry Jones… I'll be at the warehouse at the pier by midnight" Evil suddenly took over

"**roger~**" he answered playfully and destroyed the phone using his hands. He went inside the car and I stared at him in disbelief.

'did you know what you just did?!" I yelled

"**yeah, I know… I'll be killing Flaky's fiancée**" He chuckled evilly and started driving towards the pier.

I tried taking over but Evil was just too strong, We were at the ware house and he started readying his tools like it was nothing. He wore his usual disguise again, the very reason why he was called the White Demon. He grabbed the bowie knife as he smirked "**Flippy, wanna know why I do this?**"

"…because you're Evil" I glared at him, he simply chuckled

~ Evil

I was at the neighbouring building as I watched the CIA, the FBI, and the police work on what I did, it was all too easy, there were only a few people and Henry looked like the only one who had experience in this. As I was about to jump in, images of Flaky suddenly occupied my mind '**what the fuck?!**' I thought, I punched myself in the face to calm myself down, it worked. I took deep breathes before jumping into the scene, I was right with my guess, Henry was the only one who noticed me. After killing every person in my way I was able to make Henry unconscious without getting shot, he was smart but still too slow.

I carried him back to the warehouse without being noticed, just how ignorant can the people in this town be?! Well, not like it matters, this just makes my job easier. As I arrived, the dealer was already there, my eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped to the floor, the dealer was his boss. "what're you standing there for? Tie him up and kill him!" he said, I don't know why but I felt my body explode with anger, I dropped Henry on the floor and ran towards the guy. "s-stop it Flippy!" I stopped and the dealer fell to his knees, his whole body trembling "F-Flippy?" he whispered.

I glared at him and sliced his throat open, I watched as Henry groggily walked towards me.

"**I wouldn't have killed him if you hadn't screamed my name, you ass! Since when did you knew?"**

He chuckled and threw me his gun, there was no bullet

"I knew that I was next since I already knew your identity after the sixth or maybe eight kill… the same goes for her"

I sighed and gave him back his gun "**why didn't you tell anyone?**"

"… it's because of her" I looked at him in disbelief, I couldn't believe he didn't report this to anyone because of that bitch assassin, who is she anyway? He sat at the chair and started writing "you've gotten soft Evil" I chuckled evilly "**maybe… or you could say I suddenly got bored**" I said as I slowly walked towards him. "you won't be once you get to know Black Angel" I stopped and glared at him. What was so exciting about that bitch? I couldn't understand this guy. "**alright, alright… bye**" he smiled and I plunged my knife directly to his head.

I pulled out my knife and sighed, I grabbed my tools but I didn't take the money with me. I couldn't burn the place down because of the letter in his hand, it was obviously for Flaky. I ran back to my car and still nobody noticed me. I drove back to HTT, my body was sweating and I can't stop thinking of Flaky.

~ HTT (Flippy residence)

I removed the annoying disguise and lied down on the bed, I still couldn't understand what Henry was saying. "**Black Angel?**" I whispered, I sat up and stared outside the window.

"**who is she?**"

* * *

A/N: sorry if you guys didn't enjoy this chapter much, I just really needed to show Flippy's part. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it though

Please Review^^


	3. Chapter 3: Pet

**A/N: **yay! I'm back! Sorry if it took me a while to update! But since it's my birthday, I wanted to give myself this kind of gift…

Updating all my stories!… so that I'll feel even more relaxed

Well, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 3 of Book 1 of the Assassin series (yes, this is book 1 and yes, this will be a series)

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

~ Flaky

I stared at the mirror and slapped my cheeks to help me gain my composure, I haven't been myself ever since Henry's death. I looked at the clock, it's almost time for me to meet her. I giggled as I prepared my submachine gun and sniper rifle. I rode my van and drove back to Red Cherry Hill, I felt scared at the same time thrilled to be back here.

After this job, I'll quit… I couldn't risk the danger of getting found out by Sunny or by anyone else in the CIA. I gripped the steering wheel when I remembered Sunny and Henry, it was just too sudden. I parked the car at the cemetery and took deep breaths before leaving.

I ran towards Henry's mansion where I was supposed to meet Sunny. I entered through the balcony and entered his room, I saw Sunny crying on her brother's pillow. I coughed, catching her attention, I watched her as she wiped her tears away.

"y-you're really Black Angel?" she whispered

I simply nodded as I held her hand "you probably know this, right?" she nodded.

"it's a sign that I made a deal with you… but you haven't killed him yet" I giggled as I gave her a small cut on the palm

"It's 'cause I already know I can kill him…" I smiled as I jumped out from the balcony.

I jumped from roof to roof as I ran to where White Demon was, as quick and as agile as a cat, no one noticed me. I stopped in the roof of the neighbouring building where White Demon was currently staying. The lights were still off so I took the opportunity to prepare my sniper rifle. I lied in wait and I didn't cared how long it took.

The lights turned on and I quickly looked through the scope, it was just a damn maid. "how long is that bastard going to make me wait?" I groaned. "maybe another five seconds before you actually see him" I suddenly shuddered when I heard somebody behind me, I turned around and the man placed a white cloth on my face.

I saw the shade of silver before my vision started to fade, my mind slowly went blank and I felt weak.

I got captured.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and I found myself tied up inside a dark room. The furniture seems familiar but what matters most is getting out of here. I couldn't find my weapons anywhere and my dagger was gone. My arms were tied above me with an iron chain and so were my legs. I looked down and saw that there was an iron collar on my neck, annoying… I struggled to get my arm out from the chains but it only gave me a bruise.

I took deep breaths and tried again but still nothing, I could feel my blood pouring out from the cuts I got. I tried again and again but still nothing, I could feel pain from my neck, it feels as if the chains were kept getting tighter every time I struggled. I groaned as I sat still in my position.

_where am I? where's that bastard? And where the hell's my dagger?_

"That bastard really likes to make me wait" I whispered

"not really… I just wanted to see you struggle" I heard someone say from my right.

I looked harder and saw him sitting at the chair next to the door. He was playing with my dagger which obviously pissed me off. I stayed silent and glared at him until he finally stood up. I could feel my heart skip a beat with every step he took towards me, I don't know why I feel like this but there was something similar with the air around him.

He sat down to my level and the moonlight shone on his face. I felt disgusted seeing his face and that annoying shade of silver.

"nice look" he chuckled as he caressed my cheek.

"what do you want?" I growled

"nothing really… I just want to see people suffer and die by my hands… like that guy Henry" I started struggling when I heard him say that.

"woah! Easy there… if you continue struggling, you might get decapitated"

I gripped the chains that bound my arms as I took deep breaths. He just remained seated in front of me wearing that grin on his face.

"hey, I want to make a deal with you" he said as he sat next to me. I watched him as he started lighting his cigarette.

"what?" I said '_why the hell is he acting so casually with me?_' I thought

"I want you to kill all the people that you made a deal with… excluding me, of course"

My eyes widened and I felt annoyed "like hell, I'll do that!"

"if you don't… I'll reveal your identity which is the same as killing them"

I looked down and gripped the chains, _what do I do? I don't want to kill Sunny or anyone else, anymore_. "no… I can't do it. I'll do anything you tell me to just don't make me kill them!"

He laughed as he sat in front of me, he placed his hand on my chin making me face him. "then, what else can you give me that's much more better than blood?" I felt weak in front of him, I feel like he's looking inside me with those black eyes of his. I whimpered when he tightened his grip on my chin. "sorry… I-I couldn't think of anything" my voice was hoarse and shaky.

_Why do I feel so powerless in front of him?_

"then, if you become mine… I won't reveal your identity" he whispered in my ear, making me moan. He smiled at me making me blush, I looked away and sighed, I slowly nodded and I heard him chuckle.

I felt the chains come off my arms and legs but the collar remained. I gripped the collar as I started crying '_I'm sorry, Sunny_' I thought.

I felt him hug me from behind making me feel even more powerless than before. He placed my dagger in my hands and I felt my whole body tremble. I dropped the dagger and held onto his arms. I heard him let out a chuckle.

"good girl… starting today, you belong to me"

* * *

**A/N: **wah! Flaky got captured! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Another trouble

**A/N: **wham! I am back baby! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for so long…  
this is how hard senior life is in high school but anyways, I know you guys don't care about that so moving on!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thank you for reading!  
Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a part of Mondo Media, it's not mine (TT^TT)

* * *

~ Flaky

I sighed and leaned on the wall that was behind me. "I'm tired…" I whispered, the moon filled the room with a bit of a dim light as I looked down. I was sitting on top of dozen corpses and the room was filled with blood and body parts, I couldn't make it which they belong to but who cares… I'm just here to kill. I threw my head back and waited in silence in that abandoned room instead of my usual black wig I was wearing a silver one, my clothes remained the same but the black choker I wore was too bothering.

I touched the choker and I shuddered, I could remember him… that guy. He really made me his pet, just the thought sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and held my knees close to me. For the first time, I felt scared…  
I've been killing more than usual, I started at six in the evening and I've already killed more than I can count and yet it's only nine. My psych can't handle any more than this.

"Good job" I yelped as I looked up and there he was, leaning against the door. He's wearing his usual smirk and those emotionless eyes continued to look at me. "what's wrong? Cat got your tongue…" he growled.

I gasped and went down from the pile of dead bodies. I slowly nodded as I walked towards him slowly. He chuckled and slowly reached out to me, his hand slowly caressing my blood-covered cheeks as he continued to gaze into my eyes. I blushed a deep red but I felt too tired to move. My body was trembling and I felt like collapsing in his presence… I'm completely powerless.

He grinned and licked my left cheek then his tongue slowly trailed towards my ear. I moaned and held onto him as he started nibbling on my earlobe. "Who do you belong to?" he whispered in my ear. I bit my lower lip as I tightened my grip on him, my body continued to tremble and I felt like fainting, my vision slowly blurring and my voice was hoarse and shaky.

I looked at him and rested my head on his well-built chest "I-I belong to you, M- Master" I whispered.

"you're damn right…" he chuckled, I gripped on him tighter and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was still in that same room, I rubbed my eyelids and found out I was sleeping on his lap. He greeted me with a grin and I quickly sat up. "Sorry!" I blurted out and my face suddenly went red, he laughed before standing up and headed for the door. "hurry up… We'll blow this place up" I nodded and followed behind him as we ran towards his apartment, he stopped for a minute and smirked as he looked at the moon.

"boom…" he whispered and I heard a loud explosion from the building's direction. I faced him horrified and utterly defenceless as he continued to laugh like a madman. He smiled at me and motioned me to follow him.

We arrived back in his apartment and I hurriedly sat on his bed. I took a deep breath before lying down "I'm exhausted…" I whispered. I covered my eyes using my arm and felt the comfort of the darkness that surrounded me. I heard a sudden ring and it came from his phone. He was nowhere in sight so I tried to reach for it as my whole body remained lying down. My fingers were only inches apart from his phone before he suddenly grabbed it. "no" he whispered as he patted my head. I watched him as he went to the balcony as he talked to the phone.

I sighed and placed my head on the pillow. I slowly closed my eyes and let my exhaustion take the best of me.

* * *

~ Flippy

I walked out the balcony as I answered my phone. I leaned on the glass door and took a deep breath which helped me switch back to Flippy. "what do you want now?" I growled as I heard him laugh at the other end.

"just wanted to check on you… you've finished quite fast today" it was my dad's voice. He was the one who thought of this assassin gig for me. For him, this isn't assassination, it was business… he's been the one pulling the strings so I wouldn't get caught and some other junk. He's lucky to be a part of the government.

"yeah… so? You wouldn't really care if I finished fast or not. Just get to the point what do you want?" I turned around and saw her lying down on my bed… I must've pushed her too far.

"you know about that CIA agent right? Henry was it?" I could hear him breathing out some of his smoke

"yeah? What about him?"

"I was really the one who requested him dead and I just found out who Black Angel is… I got a hand on all his investigations… so, she is…"

"Shut the Fuck up!" I screamed. For some reason, Evil suddenly took over. I was still conscious but I'll let him do the talking.

"I don't give a fuck who she is cause I'll find her on my own… I don't need some old fart like you telling me… just drop dead already" I was back to myself again when Evil broke the phone. I sighed and lowered my head. I was sweating like crazy and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Looks like my body can't handle Evil's sudden switch anymore… I've gotten soft.

I heard someone tapping on the glass door. I slowly turned around and she was there standing behind me, carrying that worried look on her already tired face. It's already been two months since that time… what should have been my job I always let her do it. I could see exhaustion just by taking one look at her eyes. I opened the door and gave her a forced smile. "what's wrong?" she said.

I shook my head and patted her on the head "nothing" I said as I walked past her and headed for the door. "you can leave anytime you want… I won't be coming back here for awhile… you could say it's like a day off for you" I took one last look at her before closing the door shut.

As I rode the elevator, I leaned my back against the walls. My eyes remained shut as I talked with Evil. I found myself in his world, it was brighter than before… I could see him sitting at one of his chairs with his eyes shut and his fingers continued to tap impatiently on the table beside him.

"what was that about?" I whispered

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me before throwing his head back. "**I don't know… I suddenly lost it**"

"I know we both want to know about her but the same goes for her. Also, try to control your anger on him will you? If it wasn't for him..."

"**Henry would still be alive…**" he suddenly interrupted. He faced me and we stayed quiet for a moment. "**…and Flaky would still have that smile**" I stared at him wide eyed, this was the first time he sounded… well you know, human! He sighed then I suddenly found myself back at the elevator. I still had five more floors to go, what seemed like an hour in there was just like a second or a minute inside his world.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't the first one who fell in love with Flaky… it was Evil. The elevator doors opened and I remained inside. I was about to step outside when my phone suddenly rang. "hello" I said in a whisper.

"I'm coming over… actually I'm already here. You'll never guess who I just found in your room" that feminine voice said in a purr. I gripped the phone and quickly pressed the button to my floor.

'Shit!' I thought

* * *

~ Flaky

I opened my eyes and turned the shower off. I hurriedly wrapped the towel around me and ran outside. I looked around and saw no one… it was weird. It really felt like someone was here. I heard a loud crash in the kitchen so I quickly grabbed my dagger and a handgun. I slowly went towards the kitchen and examined every place anyone could hide. There was nobody there.

I put my dagger and gun down and picked up the shattered glass on the floor. "who are you?" I heard a feminine and slightly familiar voice. I quickly turned around and tried to plunge the glass shard in her but she was faster. I was only able to get a glimpse on her black dress before she knocked me out.

I was trapped again.

* * *

**A/N: **well, that's it for now!

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4

Please Review!


End file.
